clear_skies_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
1.1 Prologue
Prologue '''is episode 1 of season 1. Preshow Announcements & Shout Outs * To Sam who provided the amazing art portraits. * Queuetimes for giving them a home to tell the stories. * Jake for putting together all of the promos and videos and helping put things together. * Star Trek Online who has been one of the biggest supporters and for putting the U.S.S. Ross into Star Trek online. Thank you also to Mike Phatm. Xander: Can we just take a moment and say that you’re announcing something like that on ep 1 before we say anything? * Thomas Maroni who designed the U.S.S. Ross, the U.S.S. Ross bridge, but the overlay being using during the episodes. And of course the Clear Skies Logo. * Greg Campbell who did the name plates for the overlay. * Modiphius Entertainment who supported the show, including Sam Webb and Chris Burge. * Quest Design Canada, a etsy shop, created the ship plaque for both the Sally Ride and the U.S.S. Ross. * The League of Whismy, Eric’s patreon supporters who have allowed him to do this full time. * Hector Navarro who hosted the Q&A despite being incredibly sick (and may or may not have gotten their Doctor sick) * Amy Dallen who is just amazing and in everyone’s hearts. * Geek and Sundry who helped with Shield of Tomorrow, which paved the way for Clear Skies. * And of course Eric Campbell for being an amazing GM and Aki for being an amazing Executive Producer. Plot Synopsis '''Part I Azeri Sull sleeps, dreaming the same dream they have for weeks now. When they were given command of a ship they were not expecting. They were headed into the office of Admiral Nallas Rhee, Starfleet’s first Benzite Admiral and Azeri’s old CO. He greets them warmly and ushers them into his office, getting down business almost immediately. He explains that Azeri is not going to be given command of the USS Cassiopeia, as they previously believed. This trips Azeri up and they ask if something had gone wrong. Rhee: Some would say yes. He darkens the room and brings up a hologram, showing a ship like nothing Azeri or anyone else had seen before. The USS Ross. A: What is this? R: This is going to be your new command. This is the U.S.S. Ross. The first of her class. She is a Galaxy Class variant, officially deemed Ross Class. She is a technical test bed that we plan on sending far out into the Shackleton Expanse. There was a lot of debate whether this project was going to be continued. It was started and stopped again many a times, but I have pulled some strings. I have called in some favors and thankfully I have found the right people to hear why I believe that deep space exploration is exactly what we need to be doing right now. They are interrupted by a chirp at the door and Rhee calls the person to come in. For the second time in what feels like just as many minutes Azeri is given a very big surprise. The woman whom enters is instantly recognizable. Any and everybody within the quadrant, and a few others, knew this woman. Admiral Katheryn Janeway’s exploits over the last few years are well known and newly minted into her office and has been settling in. Rhee smiles as she walks in. Janeway is here to greet and welcome the Captain. Azeri is left a little slack jawed and Janeway chuckles, telling them to getting the stuttering out now, before they get around their crew. She then asks if Rhee informed them of where it was exactly they were heading. Azeri states that they had heard it was to be Shackleton and Rhee nods, stating at this was going to be the perfect situation for the USS Ross due to the amount of spacial anomalies and for the fact that due to the losses taken during the Dominion War, the Expanse does not have much of a Federation Presence, outside of the USS Thunderchild still stationed out there. This is also to be an excellent opportunity to send the ship into deep space, work out any wrinkles there may be. There are also to be new technologies on-board, ones brought back by none other then Janeway, herself. Azeri states their own surprise at having any fruits of that particular voyage on board their future berth, but they do have one…issue. Their last command was a mere 80 people. The USS Ross was to be well over 2000. Galaxy classes were typically much less. Janeway goes on to explain that they were using up as much space within the ship as possible to really run her through her paces. They are also using this to help staff Ranger Station. Admiral April Hebert has been requesting more staff at the station for some time now. And now they are finally able to accommodate her. Janeway takes her leave, congratulating Azeri once more. Rhee goes on to explain a lot is happening at Starfleet, a lot of cynicism that he know Azeri is more then aware of. They believe its the same people that did not want them shifting from their previous work. He agrees, though asks if they realize it’s due to how good they were at it and how much they accomplished in that role. He goes on to explain how he feels they need to move into another direction, hard, and the only way this can be done is by not holding back and throwing themselves into the original mandates that brought adventurers into the stars in the first places. The USS Ross is built for deep space exploration and to be a ‘floating palace of diplomacy’. There is an entire promenade, two decks removed just for the purpose of conducting diplomatic affairs across the systems. There is also the ability of saucer separation and a secondary warp drive within the saucer section. It’s still unsure how the application of a secondary warp drive would work, it’s isn’t as powerful as the primary, but the engineering team will have a field day with it. He goes on to reveal the final goal with this ship. He wants to make a statement, that Star Fleet prides itself on welcoming any and all, well it’s time that actions should match words. Vulcans and humans have had center stage for some time, and their contributions are well received, but it’s time Star Fleet starts looking like the Star Fleet it always boasts itself to be. A: Starting by putting an Orion in the large, center chair. R: To tell the truth, that you’re an Orion is a bonus. You have earned this through and through. You’re ready for this. Azeri assures him they will not let him down. He knows they wont. He moves on to warn that there is controversy already stirring, thanks to the USS Ross’s XO. Part II A knock at the door wakes Azeri. They are in their apartment within San Fransisco. They are only weeks away, the anticipation is building. Another chirping sound comes from the door and they already know it’s the commanding officer that has been helping them staff the Ross for the last six months, an arduous process. However they and Commander Rogan have finally set up an appointment to finish up the final details. He walks in, replector in hand, explaining he wasn’t sure how they wanted coffee so he just brought this. He has brought with him a few of the personnel files and feels that they may finally have the senior staff picked out. He first brings up his tactical choice; LT. Commander Yeri Prahl, a veteran of the Dominion War. Trill. Joined. This is his second life time in Starfleet. This is his third host. Has interesting history in the war. A good interesting. Received a commendation for saving lives. Took a grievous injury while engaging two Jem Hadar in hand to hand. And survived. Difficult to get, having been requested by multiple captains. Helm. Also an experienced officer by the name of Lieutenant Zhyliss Vreen. He's an Andorian who grew up in an isolated colony. Father was a diplomat for the federation. Can be a bit of a hot head, but that is typical of Andorians. But is an expert in Starship chassis. He can spot and identify a starship with the naked eye, without sensors or any other aid. Also has a knack for being a bit of a pathfinder. Good at finding his way around unknown spaces. Conducted a raid on a Dominion outpost, that went south due to falsely fed intelligence, and was to be an ambush, but instead he led them through a nebula, by sight, and was able to land the squad of commandos who subsequently dismantled the outpost. He explains that there have been issues, few people want to go to Shackleton. He brings up that Commander EXEO is arriving and the Federation news outlets have gotten wind of this and it is causing a stir. What was once simply supposed to be an experiment has become a hotbed of discussion. Azeri states that due to this they would love to have Vreen near by, but Rogan states they are away at Star Base One. However he will join them at the Staff Meeting they have planned for later. Azeri goes on to say that they would then like Chief Theq Lynadas to be present when EXEO lands. R: Oh by Chief Theq’s persistent request, has been notified and is going to be on site. A: You’re never burying that hatchet, are you Rogan? R: I just want to make something clear. My father was enlisted, I have nothing but respect and love for enlisted, but…I didn’t trip and fall onto three pips. I got these and Chief Theq sometimes, I think forgets to look at the collar. That’s it. A: Perhaps he’ll learn aboard our ship. Rogan quickly moves them along, back to what is buzzing in the news. Words like Borg are being tossed around due to the technology being used, however The Doctor (yes that Doctor), has actually been standing up for EXEO, standing up for hologram rights. He gives his goodbyes and leaves, stating he will see them later, at 1200 hours. After he leaves and as they are enjoying their chai, news reports appear on the wall in front of Azeri. Talking heads going over the ‘dangerous technology being used. Staffing a holographic projection that is supposed to be taking care of the well being of 2000 plus Federation members and families’. Basically everyone is blowing everything well out of proportion. They watch as the Doctor, the hologram that came back upon the USS Voyager, throws counter point after counter point, interrupting and cutting off in defense. Another bulletin appears of war reparations with the Dominion are entering their third year. Federations Diplomats are having issues and realizing what it is truly like to deal with the Vorta. The Vorta are skilled diplomats and quite arrogant in their dealings, despite on being on the losing side of things. Also there are rumors coming out of the Beta Quadrant of a new Romulan government forming after the collapse of the government two years ago after the assassinations perpetuated by Praetor Shinzon, and the proceeding events. This particular piece of information perks Azeri, more then anything because the USS Ross’s destination, the Shackleton Expanse, is in the backyard of the Romulan Empire. Azeri mulls this over, wishing they had received this tidbit in an intelligence report instead of the news, as they stare down at the files before them. The files of the crew that would be with them for how knew how long. Part III At Starfleet command a shuttle craft has touched down. Chief Theq Lynadas is there, watching everyone coming and going, the final preparations for the launch underway. However most of his attention is on the contents of one of the nearby transports. It’s a massive black obelisk, stands at about 60 feet tall, and is about thirty feet wide. It looks like a warp core, but he begins to realize it’s actually a main frame. He notes one person stands out, a woman in a lab coat who comes walking down the ramp from the shuttle craft, looking up at the obelisk and around until she spots him. She is about 5’7”, late 60s, hair pulled back in a ponytail, once a rich red, but now blonde platinum. Everything about her screams scientist. He is stuck on the cigarette stuck in her mouth. She approaches him, asking if he is the Chief. In lieu of an answer he asks if that is real. She assures him it’s not. They make introductions, Theq being pulled up short when the woman introduces herself as Andrea Redgrave from the Daystrom Institute. She is the one that designed EXEO. Theq bumbles for a moment and Redgrave goes on to assure him that EXEO is quite self-sustaining, and the core itself will fit perfectly into the ship. Theq says that everything they have sent over he’s been reading up on, from her work on tactile sensation to emotional analysis. Redgrave: Emotional analysis is some of the work that I have been doing, but I assure you that, and I suspect this will only become clear after you get to know her, that EXEO is something of her own creation. Theq: Hokay, a machine that thinks for itself. Redgrave: Machine’s not accurate. Would you like to meet her? Theq says yes, but does ask why she isn’t coming. This is essentially her baby after all. Redgrave agrees, but states that all children must leave home at one point or another. The entire point of this is to see if EXEO is able to function on her own. The Chief sees her point, but is still nervous. This is a lot of time and effort and money. Redgrave goes on to assure him that he won’t have to carry any burden should this experimental technology fail. She already has. This puts Theq at ease. They head into one of the nearby buildings, into one of the science research labs. Inside is a holographic facility used for research. Within they enter one of the holodecks and after they step within, Redgrave pulls out a large data padd that opens. From within she pulls out a ring, a large ring that looks like it has a bluish looking diamond on top, but as Theq takes a closer look he realizes it’s an active holomatrix. Redgrave holds it out and says ‘EXEO activate’ and she is suddenly shaking hands with the USS Ross’s XO. EXEO is a slender, but fit woman of five ten, with swooped, light blonde hair with a white strip mixed in. She immediately extends her hand and rolls her neck. “Oh it’s tight in there. Just kidding, a little holo-humor. Hello.” Theq stumbles, unsure of how to handle a crew member that’s a hologram and EXEO reassures him that he can touch. He only fiddles with the emitter at first, though is shocked at the very tactile sensation of the skin, the warmth underneath and the visual of the skin being pulled under the ring. Redgrave goes on to explain that while they were not able to completely replicate the mobile emitter that the Doctor was able to bring back from the Delta Quadrant, they were able to come up with something close, and it's her hope that this voyage will be a true test of their emitter's range and abilities. It's a this point Theq pokes EXEO in the back. EXEO expresses how impolite this is as she is his superior officer. Theq: Oh you programmed that nonsen-that valuable tactic into it? Redgrave: Chief, EXEO is not an it. Theq tries to backtrack, realizing his mistake. Andrea knows that it will take some time for others to get used to this, especially those who are more tech minded then others, but Theq says he is completely fasinated and will not miss a counseling session. He then asks, to clarify, if she wants them to call her EXEO or Commander EXEO. She explains that on duty she prefers Commander EXEO, and EXEO on off hours. Theq: So you go off duty too? EXEO: I believe taking breaks is good for mental health. Theq: That’s true, but the whole reason you’re able to do so much, both counseling and the second of command of a starship, is because your processors are able to handle it. EXEO: Yes I absolutely can and if an emergency scenario requires me, I absolutely can do that. But on my off days I prefer to relax. Redgrave turns and leaves them to it. Part IV Back at Starfleet Azeri steps off transport, greeted by Rogan who informs them that their LT is here and they go to find her. He goes to say something, then seems to lose his train of thought, quickly apologizing and saying he he didn’t get a lot of sleep, his child was born last night. Azeri pulls the data padd out of his hand and spins him around, shooing him off to med bay to be with his family. He argues for a moment, but finally relents, saying he will meet them later. After her beams away, Azeri goes about finding the last few members of their crew. As they travel through they realize most if not all of the surrounding people are Aux crew, many greeting one another, excitement palpable in the air. Azeri continues on to find their Lieutenant and quickly spots them, going over multiple data padds, her own duffle bags near them, as well as what looks like a small animal carrier nearby. It’s a female Cardassian, wearing the blue science uniform. She is completely engrossed in her data padd. Azeri walks over, greeting Jane Lakat and asking how the department meeting went. Jane states it has gone well as she subtly swipes away what appears to be a ‘Ensign Fantasy League’ from her data padd. Azeri does clock this, but ignores it for now, instead kneeling down to the carrier which holds Jane’s wompat, Orwell. She also states that he does bite, so the Captain should be careful and not get too close. Jane stays close, ready to intervene, but notices her pet is not attacking. In fact she watches as Azeri moves closer and the aggressive purring sound stop and Orwell nuzzles up against the back of the Captain’s hand. After they talk about the Fantasy League Azeri takes their leave. Part V In their apartment Olyn Madzhin-Nil has just finished composing themselves in the mirror, adorning themselves with the ambassadorly garb they have become used to. Across the bay they can see Starfleet Acadamy. One of their assistant dips in to tell them that the teleporter is about ready and if there is anything else needed. Olyn asks that their dog, Patience, is ready. The assistant assures them that she will be before taking his leave so the Ambassador can finish getting ready. When it is just them Olyn takes a moment of quiet, realizing this is to be the last time for who knows how long, that they will see the San Fransisco skyline. However this moment is shattered when a hand suddenly covers their mouth and something hard jams against their back. Unknown: I’m sorry, please be quiet, you’re not in danger. Nothing will harm you I just need you to be quiet while I talk. I had to contact you, this is the only way. I need to be on board that starship. I’m going to let go. When I do you won’t turn around until I am gone. And when I am gone you will find a data padd on your counter top not one meter away. It is imperative that you get that into the hands of someone you trust. Do you understand, Ambassador? I will attempt to contact you again. I promise that next time it will not be so rude. My apologies. There was no other way. The grip loosens and the hand disappears. They reiterate to not wait on handing the padd to someone they trust, preferably someone within Starfleet. The sound of a transport being activated sounds behind them and as they look over their shoulder they see no one, but there is a data padd on the table top. Olyn takes a breath to compose themselves before opening the data padd. As the data loads their blood runs cold when they realize it’s a list of three known Tal Shiar agents within Starfleet command, giving information such as their duty files, pictures, and who they are. One of them works as an assistant within the office of Admiral Nallas Rhee. The gravity of what they are holding hits them and Olyn quickly finishes packing up their things and leaves. Part VI At the staff meeting everyone gathers for the first time to meet one another. It’s going to be three hours of talking. EXEO walks in, still amazed at everything she has been experiencing. This is the first time they have been away from their mainframe, outside of the holodecks and actually experiencing the real world. Everyone enters in, minus one Chief Medical officer. Instead of their doctor, Rogan enters and explains that they have been held up, stuck on Mars helping to contain an outbreak. He turns and leaves. At the table everyone sits to officially meet everyone. EXEO and Azeri greet one another and Azeri questions why EXEO looks wet. EXEO: I won. Theq speaks up and explains that they were getting to know one another in a Bolian Way. Olyn comes in a little tardy, apologizing for being tardy, but Azeri assures them that it’s fine, they had all just arrives essentially. Two more crew members walk in in the middle of this conversation: Lt. Commander Yuri Prall, well built, 6’1” slicked back hair, very perfect posture and hands over his transfer orders. Behind him comes an Andorian who has sheet white hair, pulled back into a small ponytail and mutton chops that come down mid-chin. This is Zhyliss Vreen, their pilot. He has just received his orders that morning so does not really know anyone so introductions are made. Azeri watches as everyone seems to break up and couple off, enjoying watching them all interact in a more fluid and natural way, then just watching a boring speech. Theq informs them that he and Jane had worked on getting the warp cores ready, specifically a way to eject them should something happen. He sends all of them the data. When Olyn states that they seem to be the only one with no prior knowledge of what the ship is to look like, Azeri brings up the USS Ross on holo. Olyn sees the two decks that have been hollowed out to become a place where ambassadors from all over will be able to stay and operate, the comfort and oppulance equal to that on most major bases. There is also Cetacean Ops worked throughout the ship, multiple decks for aquatic life support. EXEO, who has been walking around manipulating the holo to show whatever anyone wishes to get a better look at, slips in close to Olyn. She asks if there is anything in particular that they would like to get a better look at. They are mostly taken with the entire two decks just for ambassadors and contact. Prall brings up his concerns that they are being sent into the backyard of the Romulan Empire. He states that he doesn’t believe there will be any issues, but he was hoping for something a bit more defensive then what they were given. Azeri states that the USS Thunderchild will be around in case anything should happen. If things work as they should it would be the Thunderchild doing most of the punching, but the USS Ross can take a hit better then almost any other ship. They finish up going over duty rosters and dinner is coming closer. Theq heads towards the replicator and shows his prowess with it, as delicious smells start wafting out. Eventually he sets out an entire buffet of dishes from worlds all over. They all come to learn that Theq being called a ‘connoisseur’ may not have been quite accurate enough. He is a bit of an addict, a lover of all the cultural foods from all across the quadrants, even mastering many culinary discipline for creating and recreating some of the foods. During this Theq heads over to EXEO who had been watching all the food and people eating with no little amount of fascination. He pulls out a data padd and connects to the meeting room’s holo emitter to execute a program. A chocolate chip cookie appears in his hand which he holds out to EXEO. She is confused as she holds the holograph, but takes a bite. It breaks off, almost as if it was an actual cookie and while the program does vanish, a memory engram begins to play within her mind; a Bolian family is standing together with a small Bolian who is mixing some stuff together in a bowl. This emits an emotional response almost instantly, at the speed of thought. EXEO: How comforting. Theq is ecstatic that she seems to like it and says that while he only has his own memory engrams to work with, maybe they can work together to expand and figure out her own responses to foods. He becomes startled at how deeply it seemed to have moved her. She assures him that it’s okay. During this Olyn has just been staring at their soup, frequently glancing down at their bag. They take a moment to get a read of the room, where excited nerves seems to be the most prevalent. From Prall they get a sense of sadness, from Vreen they note he is trying hard to interact with Jane who really doesn’t want to do the same. Jane is trying to eat her egg, which is moving slightly. Instead of answering the question he had just asked, she hands him one. Vreen: How do you eat it? Jane: Just crack it open and take a shot. And she proceeds to do just that before staring him down. Vreen takes a breath and slams it back. It fights him and he looses. He runs out and EXEO goes out after him to check on him as Jane and Theq start to cleaning up everything. Once he cleans himself up he asks if she is actually a hologram like has been said. To show him she deactivates herself, her ring clattering to the ground. After a beat she reactivates and notices a fluctuation inside the emitter, something that Redgrave warned her could happen. Deactivation felt normal, but when reactivating it seemed to just take a bit longer to achieve full photonic cohesion. Things progress and they start to finish up. Olyn pauses Azeri and EXEO before they leave and brings to their attention what had occurred within their apartment. They hand over the data padd and both EXEO and Azeri look it over, seeing the information about the three agents of the Tal Shiar, including the high strung assistant Azeri had met at Rhee’s office before. EXEO takes Olyn to gather Patience and get the Ambassador to safety as Azeri, their counter intelligence training kicking in, goes to find Admiral Rhee. They first rouse Prall and get him to return as backup. He joins them and they head out to find Admiral Rhee. They find he is at his apartment, and since they do not trust anything beyond a face to face, lest someone intercepts, Azeri and Prall head to the Admiral’s quarters. At the main security desk there are two officers who jump to attention. Sull informs them that they need to speak to the Admiral. They contact Rhee who has them up. Sull gets down to business and informs them what and how it was found. Rhee nods and informs them both they are going to be ‘brought inside’. They had already known about his assistant, though the other two were a surprise. He asks who gave this information, but they don’t know. Hopefully Intelligence can gather information from the padd. He sets up an immediate communication with Ambassador Madzhin-Nil. Part VII Olyn and EXEO head to the barracks were everyone who is getting ready to leave on the USS Ross is staying for the time being. They both receive the communique and Rhee asks Olyn to report to his quarters. Olyn agrees and EXEO says that she will look after Patience. Olyn introduces the two to one another, though Patience still looks unsure why there is a person in front of them that they cannot smell. However EXEO speaks softly and gets a few tail wags out of the pup, assuring her that their ‘Pipa’ will be right back. After a short amount Patience warms up to EXEO and leans into her pets. -=- At the Admiral’s quarters Olyn arrives, ushered in by Rhee and he asks them what happened. They inform him that they did not hear a transporter go off before hand and the figure apologized for the rough handling. Olyn explains that what disturbed them the most was that they didn’t hear the person come in, they didn’t hear a transporter. Rhee explains that sometimes a person will go into hiding for days at a time, something he and Azeri know from experience from their days in Counter Intelligence. Also Olyn is unsure why they themselves were contacted. They do not have many contacts within Starfleet specifically, and they have only had brief dealings with the Romulan Empire in the past. Rhee believes it is specifically because they aren’t a part of Starfleet that they were contacted. Rhee asks if there was anything else and Olyn apologizes because things are muddled. He tells her that it is fine, but he is going to let them in on things are well above their ‘pay grade’. The Romulan government is in a state of upheaval and the Tal Shiar is attempting to seize total power. One of their elite operatives, Sila, an adversary Starfleet has known over the last ten years has been making a lot of headway for the Tal Shiar. They believe she is trying to seize power and take control of the Romulan Star Empire. They believe that there is a division within the Romulan People. The Tal Shiar is not popular. He stresses that the Tal Shiar cannot gain control, something Azeri agrees with as they think back to their own personal encounters with the group in the past. Rhee also states that they cannot get involved. The biggest issue is all of this intelligence is raw, nothing concrete enough to move in on. Starfleet Intelligence has been trying to find out more, but will little head way. Olyn brings up that since the person contacted them once before then perhaps they will do so again. After a bit of deliberation Azeri suggests that themselves and Olyn stick close together, evening briefings between a ship captain and ambassador looking less suspicious then even a discreet detail. Yeri speaks up that he doesn’t feel comfortable leaving either of them alone with a possible Tal Shiar agent, even one that might be defecting and exposing his fellow agents. However Azeri leaves no room for argument about the arrangement. They do however suggest that Yeri should try and track down the transporter. He asks to bring in Theq and Azeri readily agrees. Everyone takes their leave, Rhee going to contact Starfleet Intelligence with everything that has just happened. Azeri contacts EXEO that they are on their way back and they will probably need to raise the entire senior staff to catch everyone up on what is going on. Part VIII With Theq and Jane they are walking around the complex, talking about the diagnostics, warp cores, and what not. After a moment though Theq pulls Jane to a stop to speak with her about something more personal. Theq: I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but when we’ve been working together I’ve been trying my best not to let certain prejudices show, but I would like to tell you that I did lose my brother during the Dominion War, to the Cardassians. I know it wasn’t you and I know it wasn’t your fault, or anything you did… Jane: How do you know that? Theq: Well that’s ominous. No what I mean to say is I don’t mean to put a whole races’ problems on your shoulders, but if it ever comes across I am sorry. Jane: It means more then you know. They are interrupted by EXEO, stating there may be a possible emergency and their presence is requested at the Ambassador’s quarters. -=- At the Ambassador’s quarters everyone arrives, under the guise of a party for the Senior Staff. Azeri pulls Theq to the side and asks him to help block any possible listening devices. Once it’s determined that there are none Azeri begins to explain what is going on. Theq suggests that they check the transporter logs and that they need to go and see if they can find any trace of the transport out. Olyn apologizes for not thinking of doing so sooner, since it has been so many hours, but everyone rushes to assure them they did exactly what they were supposed to do. Theq and Jane head out as EXEO asks if there were any further instructions. Olyn remembers that he did say that he was going to contact them again, just not sure when or how. -=- Theq and Jane arrive at the Ambassador's old apartment, tricorders out and ready. The room is dark, but begins to lighten as they start to investigate. Almost immediately Theq picks up traces of the transport and Jane finds signs of Romulan DNA. There is a beep a proximity warning and she turns to find a male on the ground, green blood running from between his fingers and gasping for the Ambassador. Jane: I need medical assistance! Cast * Eric Campbell - Game Master * Revati Dhomse - Jane Lakat * Gina De Vivo - EXEO * Sam de Leve - Azeri Sull * Aki Shidare - Olyn Madzhin-Nil * Xander Jeanneret - Theq Lynadas * Bonnie Gordon - M'Qrell Non-Player Character * Andrea Redgrave * Admiral Katheryn Janeway * Admiral Nallas Rhee * Zhyliss Vreen * Yeri Prahl Locations * USS Ross Notes and Trivia Category:Episodes